It was desired to be able to practice the Golf Swing at home in the back yard using a standard golf ball.
To do this one must either purchase one of the current practice devices on the market or just hit Golf balls away, the later of which was chose not to be economical. After researching what was available a practice net was purchased which proved to be boring and the only thing accomplished was to hit a Gold ball, not knowing whether or not the ball was hit correctly. After reading many Golf magazines and studing a Golf Swing Training manule, writen by a prominent golfer, it was decided that a full swing of the golf club in a consistent fashion was desirable. It was felt that in order to achieve this one must be able to see ones swing results. The idea of attaching a string to the golf ball appeared to be a solution, however, the following problems had to be overcome before a practicle device was invented:
1. The ball attachment had to withstand repeated and consistently good and bad strikes of the golf club.
2. The line used in returning the golf ball had to be strong, and lightweight, it had to have good wearability and it must possess the ability to keep from being tied in knots from repeated extentions and contractions in the used process.
3. The elastic cord had to possess all of the above qualities plus would be able to
1. stop line shock, which could disconnect the ball. PA1 2. Be large enough to return the ball in the desired manner which shows the result of a full swing. PA1 1. Stay attached to the ground until the practice session was over. PA1 2. Have a low profile so that the line would not tangle on it. PA1 3. Have the ability to be put in it's anchoring position by mearly shoving it into the ground with no tools necessary. PA1 4. When removed the anchor attachment allows the entire assembly to be wound around it for storage when not in use.
4. Finally the ground attachment, which possed the greatest problem in as much as to
The length of the cord, the length of the elastic section, the diameter of both the cord and the elastic section the size and shape of the anchor were all determined after many months of expermentation. The inventors would also like to note at this time that the anchor developed during this expermentation is of perticular interest in as much as it's ability to anchor things to the ground and could have many other important uses which will be brought to attention in the detailed description of the invention.